


The Coeurl Club

by lilium_elendir



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladnis, Lapdance, M/M, Sex Work, sex worker!Gladio, tags to be updated as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilium_elendir/pseuds/lilium_elendir
Summary: When Gladio's parents die unexpectedly, he has to do whatever he can for him and Iris to stay together and survive. With no marketable skills, Gladio uses his body to make money. A natural at giving pleasure, over the years Gladio makes a successful career in the sex trade. Now he spends his days and nights pleasuring older women who support a comfortable lifestyle for him and his sister. That is until a handsome man walks into the Coeurl Club looking to hire his services, and turns Gladio's world upside down.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 31
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

Dressed in tailored pants and an expensive dress shirt, Gladio lounged back on a small curved sofa in Insomnia’s infamous Coeurl Club. His sleeves were artfully rolled up above the elbow, the patent tufted leather of the couch back warm against his skin where his arms rested. The top buttons of his shirt were undone, leaving a triangle of bare, tanned skin for the viewing pleasure of his patrons. 

Amber eyes scanned the room, a small inviting smile on his lips. The Coeurl Club was an upscale bar and lounge that mostly catered to middle-aged women. It was clean and attractive, and geared towards pleasures they may have missed out on in their youth. Gladio met new clients and repeat customers here regularly. Though he wasn’t actually employed by the club, he was good for business.

He didn’t have any dates lined up for today, so he was just relaxing while he waited for work to come to him. One of his regulars waved from the bar, but she was sitting with another woman. Gladio waved back. He watched as Camelia leaned close to the young blonde, whose cheeks suddenly flushed a bright red. She cast a furtive glance at Gladio, blushing further.

They were talking about him, he knew. Camelia never was very discrete and seeing as how he knew she liked a show, Gladio uncrossed his legs and parted his thighs. Camelia winked at him, amused by her young friend’s reaction. The blonde kept looking away, but then would immediately glance back at him. He ran his fingertips over the groove between his pecs and popped another button open. The young woman turned scarlet and Camelia’s laughter reached his ears.

Gladio was enjoying their little game when Camelia waved again, but this time to someone off to his side. Gladio turned to look and was surprised to find a man walking towards him. A handsome man, tall and in a tailored three-piece suit. Was this some new competition? Camelia seemed to know him. Gladio stayed where he was, letting the man come to him. He already knew his posture was open and inviting.

“Are you Gladiolus?” The man asked in a clipped tone. His suit was sharp, but his accent was sharper. He adjusted his glasses, looking straight down his nose at Gladio.

Instead of responding, Gladio sat up and scooted over, making room for the man to sit beside him. The man paused, and for a moment Gladio thought he might turn around and walk away. Not competition then, but potentially a client.

“Very well,” came the terse response, and the man sat beside him, stiff as a board. Gladio turned towards him until their knees touched.

“I’m Gladio,” he offered his hand for the man to shake, “and you are?”

“Ignis,” he said, shaking Gladio’s hand with a firm grip.

“Is there something I can help you with, Ignis?” Gladio sat back again, giving Ignis room. He still looked ready to bolt. 

“I am in need of your services.” 

Gladio had to bite back his knee jerk response, ‘I don’t fuck men anymore’, but he held it in. He provided a variety of services besides fucking.

“You’re gonna have to be more specific.”

Gladio watched with interest as Ignis crossed his legs and folded his hands on his knee as he chose his words. “I require a date for a party at the Citadel this Friday.”

Whatever Gladio had expected Ignis to say, that wasn’t it. He looked over Ignis again, his eyes flicking up to catch Camelia too. Ignis was obviously a businessman of some sort at the Citadel, likely a colleague of Camelia’s. That meant he was smart. Yet here he was at a high-profile pleasure den looking to hire a well-known sex worker as a date. Gladio knew he couldn’t keep the look of surprise from his face, his bushy eyebrows had always been too expressive, but he fared slightly better with his words.

“So, what you’re saying is you want to hire an escort to take you to the Citadel?”

“Yes, precisely.” Ignis relaxed a bit now that his request was out in the open.

Gladio reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, thumbing his calendar open. Much to his own surprise, he was free that night. “I’m available, what do you expect from me as your date?” 

Ignis’ eyebrows drew down and he adjusted his glasses again.

“I’m not sure what you mean.”

Gladio pressed his lips together. In his many years in the sex trade, he’d learned to read people pretty well. He had to, especially in the beginning. But this guy was a mystery. He ran his hand through his long hair before he tried to explain.

“Are you looking for arm candy? Do you want to be affectionate, or do you want to paw at each other and make out in the corner all night? Should I be quiet, or do you want me to socialize?”

Ignis’ lips parted under the inundation of questions, and Gladio realized that he didn’t have the answers. Shit, what would he be getting himself into if he agreed?

“Okay, how about we wing it?” Ignis’ head tilted in consideration and Gladio received a nod in response. Ignis was attractive and successful, and Gladio doubted he really needed to resort to hiring an escort for a date to this party. So what the hell was his deal? Ignis finally looked up at Gladio, his verdant gaze intense behind the glare of his glasses.

“How about after the party? How far do your services, ah, extend, shall we say?”

Gladio snorted. So Ignis was looking to get laid after all. He looked Ignis up and down, not hiding his appraisal. He took in the breadth of his shoulders and his slim waist, and the way his tailored trousers hugged his thighs. And those legs. Those long, long legs. Gladio found himself already considering the proposition. He smiled when he saw Ignis regarding him with the same scrutiny.

“It’ll cost you extra. A lot extra. And those services may not even be available depending on how the party goes.” Gladio spread his hands. If he was going to seriously entertain having sex with a man again, it was going to come with a steep price tag.

“Very well. How much will it cost for the party? It will run from eight until eleven, and I’ll be expected to stay the entire time.”

“Three thousand gil.” He saw Ignis’ lips tighten into a thin line. “My prices are non-negotiable.” When Ignis didn’t balk at the price, Gladio spoke again. “I assume this is a formal event. Text me what you’re wearing and I’ll co-ordinate.”

“It is,” Ignis confirmed. “When should I pay you?” Ignis stood as he asked his question, ready to depart now that their terms had been set.

“On Friday, before the party. I require payment up front, you can wire it to me.” Reaching into his pocket, Gladio stood with Ignis and handed him his business card. All his information was on it.

“Understood.” Ignis turned to leave, but Gladio caught his wrist. 

“Hey, if you have thirty minutes and three hundred gil, I can give you a private show now, so you know exactly what you’re buying. I’m worth it,” Gladio promised, confident in his skills despite Ignis being an atypical client. 

Ignis hesitated, looking down at the large hand that so easily circled his wrist. He didn’t pull away but looked up into the warmth of Gladio’s amber eyes. “Alright,” he agreed with a decisive nod.

“Follow me.” Gladio led Ignis to the back of the lounge where he spoke to a man guarding a curtain-covered doorway. He obtained a room assignment while Ignis tapped at his phone, wiring Gladio his fee and pocketing the business card. The guard pulled the curtain aside and Gladio led Ignis deeper into the Coeurl Club.


	2. Chapter 2

The hallway was long, darkly lit, and lined with closed doors. There was music playing, a generic beat with a deep bass that could be felt in your bones. It wasn’t loud and was only meant to mask any noise that seeped through the thick doors. 

Gladio led Ignis halfway down the hall before pausing at a dark mahogany door. The metal plate was inscribed with ‘XV’ and around the letters was decorative etching. Withdrawing a card from his pocket, Gladio passed it over the reader near the handle and pushed the door open.

The bulk of Gladio’s body blocked Ignis’ view as they entered, but he stepped aside and Ignis’ gaze travelled around the room. It was small, but open. A short stage sat against the back wall and was the focal point of the room. Gladio moved to a small table beside the stage and queued up some music. The wall behind him was painted black; a stark contrast to the gleaming silver pole at the center of the stage.

Gladio came back to Ignis and took him by the hand, guiding him down into an armless wing-backed chair in front of the stage. Ignis’ fingers gripped the fabric at the side of the chair, tension clear along the rigid line of his shoulders. The chair was upholstered in a grey, elder coeurl patterned fabric, and Gladio thought that suited Ignis just fine.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Gladio tried, but Ignis only sat there and stared, leaving Gladio to wonder why the man had bothered agreeing to a private show. Gladio didn’t let it phase him, this wasn’t the first time he’d entertained an awkward client before.

The music started and Gladio took his place on stage. He was a big man; solid, muscular, not really the body type of a pole dancer, but he had a few moves. His large hand gripped the pole and he swung around it in a wide circle. At the end of the circle he drew himself back to the pole, rolling his hips against it to the beat of the music, pressing his dick to the metal. Ignis’ eyes were on him, but there seemed to be little interest behind them.

Bumping and grinding against the pole, Gladio watched Ignis while his mind wandered. No more men, he’d promised himself when he left the streets. But this was different. Ignis wasn’t some drunk looking for a cheap thrill in a back alley. He worked at the Citadel, and he was willing to pay. A lot. Depending on how their ‘date’ went, this could be a very lucrative business opportunity, and so long as Ignis paid and wasn’t violent, there was no reason to turn him away.

Ignis was starting to look bored, so Gladio changed tactics. He released the pole and stalked towards the front of the stage, his eyes on Ignis. His hands dropped to his belt and slipped the leather free with a few tugs. He rubbed himself through the front of his pants before hopping off the stage. It put him a few feet in front of Ignis, close enough so his client had a good view, could make out the bulge of him behind the zipper.

Dancing to the music, Gladio tugged his shirt free from his pants and quickly undid the remainder of his buttons. He pulled his shirt open with a flourish and let it slip from one of his shoulders. He raked his fingers through his hair as his hips continued to sway to the beat of the music. Gladio’s hands swept down his heavily muscled chest, thumbing over his nipples and squeezing his tattooed pec.

That got Ignis’ attention and Gladio moved closer, his fingertips trailing down his chiseled abdominal muscles until they landed on the button of his pants. He flicked it open without hesitation and rubbed himself through the zipper.

Gladio’s hips swayed and he started to bend down, a little further with each motion, left and right, until he was squatting, his hands on Ignis’ knees. The suit beneath his fingers was soft and expensive, and he paid it no mind as he shoved Ignis’ knees apart. 

He brushed the tip of his nose along Ignis’ inner thigh, the sterile heat of dry cleaning lingered. Gladio slowly moved over Ignis, his face hovering an inch from Ignis’ body. The warmth of Gladio’s breath could be felt through the wool of Ignis’ suit, just as it could be felt emanating from Ignis’ groin. When he got to Ignis’ neck, he could smell his cologne. Clean and crisp with a hint of a floral undertone. Expensive.

He pulled away, leaving Ignis to grip the edges of his seat with white knuckles. He stayed in the space between Ignis’ knees, his performance becoming bolder. He inched his zipper down to reveal a pair of strappy, dark red coeurl print underwear. Gladio rolled his hips and turned his body, putting his ass in Ignis’ face. His hips never stopped moving in time to the music. 

Gladio’s undone pants slipped down with his movements, far enough to reveal the top of his ass. The strap of his thong was nestled perfectly between his cheeks. He lifted his hand to drag it through his hair, arching his back to accentuate the curve of his ass. 

He spun back around to face Ignis. His palm dragged down his bare chest, over his abdominals, through the hair below his navel, and plunged down the front of his thong. He caught the band with his hand, and first revealed well-groomed hair, then the thick base of his cock. Ignis adjusted his glasses by the frame, clearly watching. It was the first time Ignis had released his seat, though his level of enjoyment was still hard to gauge.

Gladio thrust his hips, his shaft hidden by his hand. Once, twice, and on the third thrust he used the momentum to swing his leg over Ignis’ to straddle his thigh. His eyes flicked up to the clock; plenty of time for some fun.

Up close like this, Gladio could make out the spectrum of green in Ignis’ eyes, a variety of verdant shades despite the dark. He slid easily on the tight knit fabric of Ignis’ pants. Gladio was getting more into it, he could feel Ignis’ guard dropping in the way he edged forward in the chair, in the way his breath seemed to be coming short and fast. And that was definitely Ignis’ hand cupping Gladio’s ass.

Gladio gripped the back of the chair by Ignis’ head with one hand. He raised the other above his own and arched his back, stretching his torso. It gave Ignis a close up of his ample pecs and cut abs, muscles contracting as he ground himself against Ignis’ body. Gladio rolled his hips again and again, pressing his semi-erect cock against Ignis’ stomach each time. 

Lust-filled green eyes looked up at Gladio, the most animated Gladio had seen them so far. Ignis traced the groove between Gladio’s pecs, his touch confident and decisive. Ignis slid his palm along the curve of his pec and Gladio decided it was time to up the stakes. Gladio lifted just enough to straddle Ignis’ entire lap and was rewarded with Ignis’ erection pressed against his own. 

The music was too loud to really speak to each other without yelling, but Gladio preferred to communicate with his body in these situations. He checked the time again, almost up. He’d have to really turn it up if he hoped Ignis would pay for additional time. His hand moved from the chair to thread his fingers into Ignis’ hair and noticed the strands stiff with product. He settled for holding Ignis still while he pressed his lips to the side of his neck, just beneath Ignis’ smooth jaw and above the collar of his crisp shirt. 

Gladio thought it was in the bag; Ignis gripped his entire pectoral in his hand and teased his nipple with his thumb. He was just about to tell Ignis their time was up unless he was willing to keep paying when the other man’s lips grazed his ear.

“I believe our transaction is now complete, Mr. Amicitia.” Ignis squeezed Gladio’s chest once before withdrawing his hand. A moment later the thirty-minute set Gladio had queued up faded to silence. 

“It doesn’t have to be,” Gladio countered. Ignis reached into his pocket and withdrew his wallet. He pulled fifty gil free and tucked it into the front of Gladio’s thong, right beside his dick.

“Duty calls and I must make haste. If you’ll excuse me.” Ignis sat up straight, waiting for Gladio to move from his lap. Gladio stood from him and stepped back, plucking the gil from his underwear and slipping it into his back pocket. It was a great tip. Ignis followed Gladio up, smoothing his hands down his suit and straightening his tie.

“You want me to meet you at the Citadel on Friday?” Gladio asked as he put himself back together, buttoning and tucking his shirt in. 

“I can pick you up at home,” Ignis offered, taking a moment to polish his glasses while he waited for Gladio, but Gladio only paused to look up at him as though Ignis were daft.

“I never do business from home,” he said firmly, cinching his belt closed and crossing his arms over his broad chest. Some lessons had been learned the hard way.

“Of course not,” Ignis quickly retracted. “How about here at the club?”

“That’ll work.” Gladio gestured towards the door, allowing Ignis to lead the way.

Gladio surrendered the room key to the attendant for cleaning and spotted Camelia watching them, her young companion gone. Gladio arched a single eyebrow at her and she winked. He sighed, pressing his lips into a thin line. He wondered what her game was, but his thoughts were interrupted by Ignis.

“I’ll pick you up at precisely half past seven.” Ignis’ sharp green eyes cut briefly to Camelia, but the woman had already turned away from them to sip at her drink. “One more thing. I don’t believe another encounter such as this will be necessary. Thank you for your time.”

“Friday at seven thirty. I’ll be here.” Ignis nodded curtly before departing, whatever warmth he’d held in lust had frosted over, leaving behind a cold veneer. Fuck, Friday was going to be awkward. Gladio sighed again while he watched Ignis depart, and then headed to the bar.

“Gladio!” Camelia said with affection, turning to Gladio as he took the barstool beside her. She rested her hand on Gladio’s thigh, her touch familiar.

“Don’t even gimme that shit, Cami,” Gladio grumped, signaling the bartender for a whiskey. “This drink’s on you.”

Camelia only laughed, nodding to the bartender to add the drink to her tab as the man set a whiskey on the rocks on a napkin in front of Gladio.

“What have you gotten me into?” Gladio asked, picking up the low-ball glass and taking a long swallow.

“Oh, just a bit of fun,” she teased, not offering anything further.

The whiskey went down warm and settled in his belly, smoky like a campfire. “You know I don’t fuck men,” Gladio accused the older woman. Camelia was Gladio’s longest running repeat customer. Their transactions had grown to be mutually beneficial. They spent as much, or more, time talking as they did fucking. 

Camelia waved off Gladio’s concern with a flap of her free hand. “Yes, yes, I know. But you like men more, Gladio.” When Gladio tried to protest she raised a finger in front of his face to stop him. “Don’t even try and deny it.” Gladio downed the rest of his whiskey in another swallow and ordered a second one.

“You gonna be at this party on Friday?” 

“Oh, Gladio, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Camelia grinned in delight.

Gladio heaved another sigh and knocked back his second drink. He wouldn’t tolerate being made a fool of, not even for Camelia. He checked his watch. He had a client to get ready for.

“I’ve got to go. I’ll see you later.”

“Is it that scientist from the university, the one who always sticks her nose where it doesn’t belong?”

Gladio tipped the bartender, a smug grin turning up his plush lips.

“Why, you jealous?” he taunted, but then his smile faded to a serious expression. “You know I don’t kiss and tell.”

“We’ll see how much you spill about Ignis,” she replied tartly. Gladio leaned in to kiss her cheek.

“Thanks for the drinks, Cami.” Gladio didn’t wait around for Camelia’s response. Sania didn’t like it when he was late.


	3. Chapter 3

Almost a week since Gladio had been hired by Ignis, he was back at the bar of the Coeurl Club. Ignis had texted him to say he would be wearing a black suit with purple and gold accents, and as Gladio had promised, he coordinated.

Dressed in an expensive navy suit, it was tailored to accentuate Gladio’s body. Snug around his thighs and biceps, tight across his ass, narrow at his waist. He paired it with a light green dress shirt, something he imagined was close to the color of Ignis’ eyes. His sleeves were held closed by gold cufflinks, a gift from Camelia.

He’d left his hair down, though he stuck a hairband in his pocket. The same with a tie. The top buttons of his shirt were undone, almost enough to reveal his tattoo, certainly enough to flash people the groove between his pecs. People hired Gladio for a reason, because he looked damn good, no point trying to pretend otherwise.

Gladio checked his watch, it was a quarter past seven. He expected Ignis to arrive at any moment, he seemed the punctual type. He finished his drink and headed outside.

Sure enough, a fancy Citadel car was sitting at the curb with the engine running. A fucking Star of Lucis. The window rolled down to reveal Ignis wearing a guarded expression. He inclined his head, inviting Gladio into the passenger’s seat, and then rolled the tinted window back up.

Gladio whistled through clenched teeth and wondered, not for the first time that week, if the three thousand gil was worth it. He shook his head and headed around to open the door, of course it was. He didn’t even have to fuck.

Gladio opened the door and carefully folded his large frame into the passenger seat. “Hey,” he offered in greeting. “Hope I didn’t keep you waiting long.”

Ignis adjusted his glasses as he looked Gladio over. “Not at all, I’ve only just arrived. Give me a moment.” Ignis had his phone in his hands. A few screen taps later, and Gladio’s phone buzzed in his pocket. “Your payment,” Ignis informed him dryly.

A businessman through and through, Gladio removed his phone from his pocket to confirm the transaction cleared for the right amount. “Let’s roll.”

Ignis shifted the car into drive and eased out into the busy street. “I’ve given some thought to our agreement for the evening, and I believe I’ve made a decision regarding our behavior.”

Gladio’s little snort was covered by the click of his seatbelt. He twisted towards Ignis, though the sporty car was cramped for a man of his size. “Oh?”

“I think we should act with tasteful affection.” Ignis’ face pinched at the last word, as though he knew the meaning of it, but had never practiced it. “I’d like you to stay by my side, though you may socialize with whomever approaches us. I want you to comport yourself like I haven’t paid you to be there.”

“I can do that.” Gladio had wondered all week why on Eos Ignis had hired him to be his date, and he still hadn’t figured it out. This new information didn’t help, but he decided it didn’t really matter anyways. So long as Ignis paid.

The short drive to the Citadel was one of silence, Ignis didn’t even have the radio playing. Gladio reached over and laid his hand on Ignis’ thigh and the other man immediately stiffened.

“What do you think you’re doing?” The question wasn’t as accusing as it was bewildered.

“Shit, Ignis, you need to relax. I can play my part, but you have to play yours too. I’m practicing my affection for you.” Gladio gave Ignis’ thigh a gentle squeeze. Ignis huffed in response, but he didn’t ask Gladio to move his hand.

They rolled up to the security station that preceded the entrance to the garage beneath the Citadel. Ignis flashed his ID card and was waved in. Gladio watched out the window and tried not to look as awestruck as he felt. Even the garage was chiseled with ancient figures of gods and kings.

Ignis pulled into a spot marked with his name. It was right beside a spot marked for Insomnia’s royal family. “Fuck.” He muttered beneath his breath.

“What was that?” Ignis asked as he switched the car off.

“We’re early,” Gladio said instead.

“I’m always punctual,” Ignis confirmed Gladio’s earlier suspicions.

“I guess we won’t be fashionably late then.”

“Certainly not.” Ignis turned to Gladio then, scrutinizing his appearance with a sharp glare. “You aren’t wearing a tie.”

“Nah, not my style.” Gladio smirked under that icy stare. “But I brought one just in case.” He reached into his pocket to show his client. Ignis’ lips pressed into a thin line.

“No, I prefer you as you are.” Ignis opened his mouth like he might say something else, but clicked it shut instead.

“So, are we gonna go in, or are we just gonna sit here?” Ignis checked his own watch, a sleek band of gold around his wrist.

“I prefer to arrive closer to time.”

“Well, I think we should kiss then,” Gladio said in all seriousness. “If you want us to convince,” Gladio paused to gesture vaguely above them. “Them, then we’re going to have to seem more natural. You realize that some of my regular clients are probably going to be at this party, right?”

Ignis actually laughed. “I’m counting on it.” Gladio balked at that.

“What’s that supposed to mean? I’m not going to tolerate being mocked to entertain a bunch of pretentious shits. So, if that’s your game I’ll leave now and refund your money.” Gladio threw his thumb back towards the exit for emphasis.

Ignis was taken aback by the sudden vehemence in Gladio’s voice. He parted his lips to speak, but Gladio rolled over him. “I might be a sex worker, but I have dignity, and no amount of your money can buy that.” Gladio folded his thick arms across his chest, eyebrows drawn to match his downturned lips.

Ignis adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat, then looked at his watch again as he picked his words carefully.

“My apologies, I hadn’t meant offense. I assure you that I haven’t paid for your company tonight to mock you or to allow others to do so.” Ignis paused, eyes darting over Gladio’s form. He took a deep breath and sighed. When next Ignis spoke, it was reluctantly.

“As you’ve probably surmised, I work closely with the royal family. Being in a high-profile position, I’m often inundated with suitors. People with questionable motives. I was hoping that by bringing you with me tonight, that I might dissuade them.”

It was Gladio’s turn to laugh. “You couldn’t have brought just a regular date?”

“I don’t have the time to date,” came the snappy response. “I prefer more uncomplicated relations, such as this.” Ignis waved his hand between them. “Besides, you have a reputation amongst the women, as you’ve already pointed out. I’m hoping to convince the men that I’m beneath their pursuits.”

Gladio shook his head with an indignant snort. “Fucking figures. Whatever, I’m getting paid.”

“If you’d like to leave, you can keep the gil.” Ignis didn’t even have the decency to sound apologetic.

“No, I _work_ for my money,” Gladio dug back, turning from Ignis to open his door. Ignis reached out and caught Gladio’s shoulder.

“I thought you wanted to practice affection?” Gladio shrugged Ignis’ hand off, but he didn’t exit the car.

Gladio needed a moment to collect himself. He wasn’t angry that he was being used to deter other men, but the insinuation that he was lesser for his profession infuriated him. That Ignis would parade him around to show his peers that he was interested in those below their own stations.

His fingers curled against his own knees, trying to bring his temper under control. His jaw was so tight he thought his teeth might crack. Gladio thought back to when he’d been working the streets, barely squeaking out an existence for Iris and himself. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

Turning towards Ignis, he cupped the back of his head and drew him across the console for a kiss. A bit beyond chaste, but not enough to be considered passionate, his mouth moved against Ignis’. Gladio was stiff at first, it had been _years_ since he’d kissed another man. To convince himself that he could be professional no matter what, he let himself enjoy it by the end.

When they parted, Ignis cleared his throat and smoothed his tie down. He was the first to speak. “If you can kiss me like that, I believe this evening will be a success.” Ignis flashed Gladio an apologetic smile, and Gladio almost believed it. Almost.

Ignis checked his watch again. “Shall we?” In the heat of the moment, Gladio hadn’t noticed the steady influx of party goers. Gladio’s jaw was still tight, but he nodded his agreement, exiting the car.

Gladio met Ignis by the trunk and he extended his hand out to him. “Take my hand,” he prompted when Ignis didn’t immediately react. “Affectionate, remember?” Ignis looked uncomfortable, but did as he was asked, taking Gladio’s hand in his own. Gladio sighed when Ignis didn’t twine their fingers together. “Like this,” he gently chastised him, wiggling his fingers until they were slotted between Ignis’.

“Oh,” was Ignis’ quiet response. Gladio began to wonder if Ignis had ever felt love and affection before, despite being Gladio’s senior by at least five years. “This way.” Ignis tugged Gladio along by their joined hands, leading him to the bank of elevators.

They rode up alone, still holding hands. Gladio’s anger had boiled down to a simmer, lingering quietly beneath the surface. The silence was broken by Ignis clearing his throat.  
  
“Gladiolus? There’s one other thing that you should know. The true reason I asked you to this gala.”

Gladio braced himself for the worst, turning his head enough to cock an eyebrow at Ignis.

“A man I haven’t seen in a long time will be here tonight. An ex. I don’t want to leave him any room to entertain thoughts of rekindling our former relationship. Having you on my arm should be sufficient to dissuade him.”

The elevator dinged, sounding their arrival before the doors slid open to a quiet hallway.

“Now _that_ I can work with.” Gladio gave Ignis’ hand a reassuring squeeze. He had a fair amount of experience being used to make an ex jealous, and Ignis was right. Gladio was imposing arm candy.

They approached a set of large double doors flanked by a pair of guards. Once Ignis’ ID and guest were verified, the doors to a magnificent ballroom were opened. They hadn’t made it twenty steps inside when an eerily familiar voice caught Gladio’s attention.

“Ignis! Darling! You finally made it!” Gladio and Ignis turned as one to see an auburn-haired man approach, waving them down as he sauntered towards them. Gladio’s lips parted in utter disbelief. It was a good thing they hadn’t made it to the bar yet or he would have choked on his drink.

“Fuck.”


End file.
